Source chaude
by dragonichigo
Summary: Alors que Cross et compagnie viennent de retrouver Jio dans les grottes, la nuit tombe et deux ombres jouent à cache-cache jusqu'à se trouver devant le bassin d'eau chaude... /!\ WARNING SCENE DE SEXE DETAILLEE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

><p><em>(Histoire à partir du volume 14)<em>

* * *

><p>Minuit sonna et deux ombres quittèrent l'abri discrètement, sans se faire surprendre par quelqu'un ou par l'autre fraudeuse, à peine révélée par l'éclat de la lune au travers des anfractuosités de la paroi rocheuse des grottes. Filant sans un bruit vers les tréfonds du monde sous-terrain, elles finirent par accéder à une salle pas très grande mais remplit de vapeur flottant au-dessus d'un bassin de taille moyenne, exhalant toutes deux un léger soupir d'impatience face à ce spectacle.<p>

Les faisant toutes deux sursauter au bruit de l'autre.

- Toi ? S'exclamèrent-elles en se regardant avec des yeux ronds, finissant par se détendre et de se sourire. Content de te revoir, rajoutèrent-elles avant d'éclater de rire.

Le fait de parler en chœur les détendait face à cet acte surprenant, marchant côte à côte vers le bassin avant de se faire de nouveau face, commençant à se déshabiller en papotant gaiement.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Cross ? Demanda l'une des ombres avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude de cette source naturelle, frissonnant et gémissant faiblement de délice.

- Je viens me laver, et toi Jio Fleed ? Riposta le fameux Cross, rejoignant le blanc et noir en réagissant de la même manière. C'est trop bon… Soupira-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau jusqu'au cou et de poser sa nuque contre le rebord de cette petite piscine naturelle, sans se douter qu'il se faisait dévorer du regard.

Tout comme pour lui, Cross avait bien grandit pendant toutes ces années, on pouvait même dire, enfin surtout Jio, qu'il était plus beau que jamais. Il avait grandit et le dépassait même un peu, s'étoffant tout en restant mince comparé à lui, une fine musculature et des membres graciles, une démarche légère et des cheveux blond assez court autour de son visage, ils restaient long dans son dos et une petite tresse pendait sur son épaule, juste derrière l'oreille. Des yeux bleus et un regard enfantin malgré qu'il avait vieillit… Efféminé… Et cette aura de puissance qui l'émoustillait peu à peu… Bref Cross était tout à fait à son goût et Jio se demandait si c'était vraiment à cause de l'eau qu'il avait l'impression qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud…

- Tu as des amis vraiment soucieux de toi, tu as beaucoup de chance, fit l'ange pour couper court au silence qui s'installait, tournant son regard vers l'autre, se perdant inconsciemment dans les yeux vairons. Euuh… J-Jio ? Rajouta-t-il en bégayant légèrement, rougissant sous la gêne, à moins que c'était dû à la chaleur de l'endroit.

Notre blondinet trouvait le démon vraiment très beau mais il ne le dirait pas parce que son éducation et la peur du rejet était des arguments et des barrières incontournables. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, néanmoins, de le regarder à son tour pendant qu'il frissonnait sous l'analyse visuelle de son comparse. Cross avait chaud et il n'était pas convaincu que c'était à cause de la vapeur de la pièce, surtout au vu des étincelles brillantes dans le rubis et l'onyx de Jio. Déglutissant nerveusement, il finit par détourner le regard, entrouvrant ses lèvres pleines pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de respiration.

- C-ça me gêne, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, chuchota-t-il en lui tournant finalement le dos, laissant voir des oreilles et une nuque rouge de timidité alors qu'il commençait à s'asperger d'eau pour se laver et se donner contenance.

Jio était quelqu'un qui avait été rejeté toute sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre puis retrouve ses amis, alors se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois... Mais il avait vu l'effet qu'il lui faisait quand il l'avait dévoré du regard, il avait vu ses yeux à lui explorer son corps, alors il avait un certain espoir que, mine de rien, Cross accepte ses avances et le laisse l'aimer.

Avec sa séparation d'il y a quatre ans, il avait beaucoup pensé à ses amis, à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire sans lui… S'ils le recherchaient… Il avait aussi beaucoup réfléchit à l'ange et leur dernier combat avant l'explosion d'énergie, sa grâce, sa volonté… Et il avait finit par développer une forte attirance pour lui. A présent qu'il le revoyait, plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, après qu'ils se soient mutuellement regardés, déshabillés du regard, peut-être qu'il ne risquait rien à se lancer.

Au pire il s'excuserait et essaierait de l'oublier.

- Cross… Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de lui, posant simplement ses mains sur les épaules légèrement dorées en se plaquant contre son dos.

- O-oui ? Bredouilla-t-il en le regardant de profil frissonnant sous les mains larges.

-… Je peux te laver ? Finit-il par demander en embrassant la peau douce de son cou tout en descendant ses mains le long des bras fins pour entrelacer leurs doigts entre eux.

Couinant de surprise, il serra les mains de Jio avec les siennes, hochant simplement la tête pour accepter : il n'avait aucune confiance en sa voix pour s'exprimer en cet instant. Le démon sourit face à son accord et détacha une de ses mains pour attraper le pain de savon et le faire glisser sur les muscles fermes avant de le reposer pour masser le corps devant lui, prenant soin de détendre chaque centimètre de chaire, les yeux pétillants en entendant un petit cris de douleur suivit d'un frisson et d'un gémissement de plaisir. Il s'occupa des épaules et du dos, caressant ses reins et le haut de ses fesses pour remonter vers les bras, surveillant attentivement les réactions de son ami.

Cross n'en pouvait plus. Les mains qui le lavaient étaient si douces et fermes à la fois, manipulant tendrement le corps détendu. L'ange sentait la chaleur de Jio contre la sienne, son souffle rafraîchissant sa peau brûlante. Il avait chaud et envie, envie de le lui dire, envie de s'abreuver de son corps, envie d'enchaîner son cœur au sien pour l'éternité.

- Attends… Murmura-t-il en arrêtant ses mains qui s'installaient peu à peu sur son torse avant de se retourner en les laissant prendre place sur ses hanches. Moi aussi je veux te laver… Souffla-t-il avant de mousser ses mains et de les poser sur les épaules.

S'écartant légèrement, Cross baissa les yeux et commença à faire voyager ses doigts sur la peau pâle, caressant et lavant le corps musclé en rougissant. Le désir lui brûlait les doigts et il ne savait pas vraiment où regarder parce qu'il avait peur de succomber au corps parfait qu'il sentait sous ses mains. Lorsque l'ange dût s'approcher de Jio pour lui frotter le dos, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner violemment en sentant son érection toucher celle du démon, se mordant nerveusement les lèvres en ne bougeant plus, se frustrant par la même occasion.

- Cross… Dis-le… Chuchota l'autre en le plaquant étroitement contre lui et en embrassant son épaule.

L'ange secoua la tête en se fondant contre lui. Lui dire ? Sa réaction n'était pas assez explicite peut-être ? Et puis c'était si gênant de le dire à haute voix… Non pas question !

- Si tu gardes le silence, je le ferais crier, susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille en massant les fesses dorés avec gourmandise avant de les écarter.

Offrant un clin d'œil au blond, Jio le poussa jusqu'à ce que son futur amant se retrouve assit sur le bord du bassin avant d'ouvrir ses cuisses pour en poser une sur son épaule et mordiller l'intérieur.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire ? Murmura-t-il en effleurant le sexe dressé de ses lèvres.

Avait-il envie de fuir cette torture qui le mettait au supplice ? En même temps il n'en pouvait plus… Et cette bouche si près de sa verge… Respirant bruyamment, il posa une main sur la tête de Jio en s'appuyant sur l'autre qu'il posa derrière lui, le regardant d'un œil embrumé par le flou de la frustration et du plaisir.

- J'ai envie de toi… Souffla-t-il avant de crier de plaisir en rejetant la tête en arrière.

A peine avait-il eu le temps de finir sa phrase que son amant le prit en bouche, le suçant vite et durement pendant que sa main flattait la cuisse blottit sur son épaule tandis que l'autre jouait avec ses bourses, un doigt léger et timide effleurant son trou vierge de toute pénétration.

Il haletait et gémissait au rythme de la langue qui le léchait comme s'il était une sucette avant de s'enfoncer dans la fente de son gland d'où s'écoulait un peu de liquide amer, gouttelettes que cette coquine récoltait pour les boire avec gourmandise avant de se remettre à le sucer, le pompant en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J-Jio ! Je vais… Hmm… Je… Han ! Jouir ! Bredouilla-t-il en tirant sur les mèches blanches et noires pour essayer de le retirer, un peu honteux de venir si vite… Mais c'était si bon...

Pourtant le démon garda ses lèvres étroitement serrées autour du sexe sur le point d'exploser, mordillant légèrement le membre avant de le sucer rapidement, l'avalant tout entier dans sa gorge quand Cross jouit en gémissant fortement lorsque son amant glissa un doigt en lui, le faisant exploser de suite. Le laissant reprendre son souffle, Jio avala le sperme sans en laisser une goutte avant de lécher la verge pour la nettoyer, reposant les cuisses écartées sur la pierre pour s'installer entre elles et poser sa tête sur le ventre plat en déposant des baisers papillons sur la peau moite, caressant l'autre hanche de son pouce.

Peu à peu, Cross se mit à respirer calmement, descendant des étoiles pour caresser la tête qui s'était blottit contre son ventre, souriant rêveusement.

- A mon tour de te faire plaisir, dit-il tout bas en les faisant se redresser, se tordant un peu pour embrasser la clavicule.

- Euuh… T-tu n'auras pas besoin… Répondit-il doucement en détournant la tête, rouge de gêne. Je… Hmm… J-j'ai déjà… En te le faisant…

Regardant le démon avec surprise, le blond finit par sourire légèrement, nouant ses bras autour de son cou pour se serrer contre lui, fermant les yeux en le sentant l'entourer et le plonger dans l'eau chaude pour le détendre. Cross était confiant et se laissait faire : s'il avait pu, il aurait bien ronronné comme un chat tant il était content de se faire chouchouter ainsi.

- C'était ta première fois ? Demanda Jio en massant son cuir chevelu pour laver sa tête.

- Oui… Je n'ai jamais eu le temps ni l'envie de penser à ce genre de chose avant… Somnola-t-il sur l'épaule de son amant. Tu m'as tué, se mit-il à rire en se blottissant dans les mains baladeuses qui peignaient ses mèches blondes.

- C'est toi qui n'es pas endurant, oui, se moqua Jio en pinçant les fesses bombées.

- Hé ! Protesta-t-il en lui tapant l'épaule.

C'était si tendre et si doux comme instant et ils voulaient que ça dure encore et encore… S'excusant, le démon fit une mine de chien battu pour se faire pardonner, frissonnant à l'entente de l'éclat de rire cristallin de Cross, rire qu'il captura entre ses lèvres, embrassant tendrement la bouche douce de son amant, mordillant la chaire pulpeuse avant d'entremêler leurs langues, les laissant se caresser et danser ensemble alors que les bras du démon serraient étroitement le corps de l'ange contre son torse chaud. Une main caressant le dos doré, une bouche lâchant sa comparse pour se réfugier dans un cou, Cross était au paradis.

* * *

><p><em>Prochaine publication: Dimanche 01 Avril 2012<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

><p>Ils ne savaient depuis combien de temps ils se berçaient mutuellement dans le bassin, s'embrassant amoureusement et s'effleurant tendrement. Tout ce qu'ils savaient tous deux, c'était qu'ils se sentaient vraiment bien en cet instant, loin de tout et proche de leur paradis.<p>

Mais peu à peu, leurs gestes se firent plus passionnés et leurs baisers plus gourmands, Jio volant son souffle dans une embrassade plus dure, se pressant contre Cross avec plus d'insistance. Alors qu'il mordillait et apposait des suçons possessifs sur la peau veloutée de l'ange, il guida ses doigts entre les cuisses galbées, effleurant son entrée avant d'enfoncer lentement mais d'un coup un doigt entre les chaires étroites. Enroulant son autre bras autour des hanches fines pour le soutenir, frissonnant sous les morsures de son amant, le démon continua de le préparer patiemment, enfonçant un second puis un troisième doigt, le caressant et le fouillant avec gourmandise et tendresse, reprenant les lèvres de l'ange avec douceur tout en le laissant s'empaler sur ses doigts, souriant de plaisir et d'impatience en avalant son souffle et ses gémissements.

- Jio… Jio… Han encore… V-viens maintenant hmm… Se mit-il à geindre au bout d'un moment, le désir et la jouissance coulant dans ses veines telles de la lave en fusion, alors que son esprit était obscurcit par la frustration.

Souriant, le démon l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le mettre dos à lui, baisant avec adoration sa nuque pendant que ses mains remontèrent caresser les reins, les griffant légèrement avant de masser ses fesses, écartant les globes en se pressant contre lui pour s'enfoncer lentement en lui.

A mesure qu'il s'imposait en Cross, Jio devait se faire violence pour ne pas les prendre d'un coup sec et brusque, se concentrant sur les plaintes de plaisir douloureux de son amant en le masturbant pour le détendre. L'ange était si chaud et serré autour de lui, ses chaires se moulant autour de son sexe et l'emprisonnant en lui… Ca rendait le noir et blanc fou. Une fois que ses bourses caressèrent les fesses de son amant, Jio s'immobilisa un instant pour le laisser s'habituer, déposant milles et un baisers papillons sur la peau moite et frémissante.

- Vas-y… B-bouges, souffla Cross en le regardant du coin de l'œil, s'allongeant contre le rebord de pierre du bassin, l'aguichant en se léchant les lèvres.

Riant coquinement, Jio pinça la fesse gauche pour le punir avant de se mettre à aller et venir doucement, cherchant son point de plaisir en le prenant de plus en plus fort à mesure que les cris et les gémissements de plaisir de son amant résonnèrent plus fort dans la salle cachée, l'eau clapotant et les rafraîchissant tant ils étaient plus chaud que la braise.

- AH ! OH OUIIIII ! VAS-Y ! ENCORE ! Se mit à hurler l'ange lorsque le démon tapa brusquement sa prostate, lui coupant le souffle sous l'afflux puissant de plaisir, ses hanches bougeant furieusement pour le sentir plus loin en lui, toujours plus loin.

Souriant, ce dernier accéléra ses coups de reins en pinçant la base du sexe de Cross, l'empêchant de jouir et adorant le sentir commencer à sangloter de frustration et de plaisir.

- Tu la sens bien ? Te remplir et te défoncer, hein Cross ? Tu as envie de jouir n'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce que tu as été sage bébé ? Susurra Jio en caressant ses bourses pour remonter un autre doigt contre l'anneau distendu, le griffant doucement et appuyant dessus comme pour le pénétrer.

- Hn m-maître ! Ouiiii ! J'ai été ah ! Très sage aaaahhh… Pitié ! Pleura-t-il de plaisir et de frustration, se jetant plus durement sur ce gros sexe qui le pilonnait si durement.

- Gourmande dis donc… Ma chienne, fit-il en libérant le sexe tout en claquant de nouveau la fesse rougie et sensible, et en donnant un brusque coup de rein sur sa prostate malmené, le conduisant à la jouissance demandé.

Se cambrant tout en laissant un halètement douloureux mais en même temps soulagé, Cross se vida sur le sol en se resserrant autour de la verge de son amant, frissonnant de délice en geignant quand il le sentit se vider en lui, la sensation de sa semence le remplissant le poussant à sourire d'un air repus.

Haletant et comblé, l'ange s'allongea lentement sur le sol en fermant les yeux, grognant d'inconfort quand il sentit le démon se retirer de lui.

- Tu aurais voulu que je reste ? Fit-il malicieusement en léchant les fesses dorées, passant sa langue dans le creux de ses chaires pour le nettoyer le plus possible.

- Ca n'aurait pas été pratique n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il d'un air endormit, tournant la tête sur le côté et ouvrant paresseusement ses yeux pour le regarder. Tu m'as épuisé…

- Tu regrettes ? Lui demanda-t-il en caressant doucement son dos.

- Non bien au contraire Jio… Je veux continuer, lui répondit-il avant de rougir furieusement. Pas maintenant hein ? Mais plus tard… Et pour longtemps, souffla-t-il doucement et un peu angoissé de ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre.

-… J'accepte, finit-il par lui dire en souriant.

Soulagé, Cross se mit à somnoler et son démon d'amant le prit dans ses bras, le câlinant tendrement avant de les faire rejoindre tous deux de nouveau la source chaude. Lavant son ange puis se rinçant lui-même rapidement, le noir et blanc enveloppa l'endormit dans une épaisse couverture avant de le porter façon princesse, le plaquant contre son torse avant de rentrer au village souterrain. Entrant discrètement dans son habitation, Jio enfouit le blond dans ses draps, le bordant doucement avant de l'y rejoindre, s'allongeant à ses côtés et posant un bras possessif autour des hanches fines.

- Dors Cross, demain va arriver et tu dois reprendre des forces, pouffa-t-il silencieusement avant de couiner de surprise sous le pincement vengeur. Eh !

- Idiot, sourit son amant en s'allongeant sur son torse. Dors, toi, au lieu de dire des bêtises, grogna-t-il avant de s'endormir, Morphée l'ayant vite fauché.

- Idiot toi-même… Murmura-t-il affectueusement en caressant les mèches dorées, finissant par s'endormir, serein et repus et heureux.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

- Enfin ! Le silence ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être vocal ces deux-là ! Grommela Ball en se retournant dans son lit.

- A qui le dis-tu… Renifla Zéro, le loup, de mauvaise humeur.

- Bonne nuit !

L'avantage de vivre dans un monde sous terre, remplis de grotte, c'était toutes les possibles cachettes et la source chaude que Jio et Cross venaient donc d'expérimenter quasiment toute la soirée. L'inconvénient ? Et bien les grottes créaient des échos… Et tout le monde avait pu assister à leurs ébats sans pouvoir dormir en paix et à l'insu des amants !


End file.
